Alex and herobrine
by ashleyadorable1
Summary: When alex was on the couch, she dies and ends up in minecraft. Will she survive or die?
1. Chapter 1

**Book 1**

Mom constantly shook me ... i woke up after ages of her trying to wake me up.

She brang me coffee but when i reached for it my head fell back into the couch. Why did she put me on the couch? Oh well, what i was more interested in was why my head felt like a billion rocks were in it... I opened my eyes and tried to smile but it felt terrible. She held my hand and said i was gonna be okay. I tried to grip to her neck but my spine snapped. I screeched and i blacked out.

Poh... Wherever i was, it sure smelled. I opened my eyes to find i was in a hospital near a lavatory that smelled like it had never been cleaned or flushed. I felt like screeching it was so stinky. Tears streamed down my face because of the fumes, and again, i blacked out.

Next thing i knew, i was floating in a black room. I tried zooming to the ground, but i barely ever reached the ground. Wait... My back felt better! At first, i thought this was a dream, but i felt lively and i punched myself real hard, to make it obvious to myself this was real. I squinted at the ground really hard and saw some thing that was red. It shone really bright. After ages, i found i was level to it. I destroyed it and it fell to the ground. It twirled around on the ground, although it should of been falling over by now. I stepped on it and it made a popping sound. I looked down to see a door. Floating down to it slowly, i touched it and it automatically opened. Why were all of these strange things happening? Where am i? Why is it so dark? Why is everything all fizzy and pixelated? Why are my hands square? Why dont i have any hair? I find myself in a bright house. I see a chest and touch it. It opens automatically and my eyes enlarge in amazement. Inside there is a diamond block and a sword. I touch them and they automatically go into the satchel on my shoulder. I take out the sword and see there is a ax under it. Surprised that there are so many things in the satchel, i peer deeper into the bag. To be quite truthful, the ax was twice as big as the bag and i knew it was not possible. Also there was a iron helmet. I shuffled my hand around the bag and felt something shoot me in the back. I bent down in pain and turned around. I froze in pure shock. It was white and had a ribcage. All of these things reminded me of a game my sister and my friends play: minecraft.

-_- what will happen- will alex die or will she kill the hostile? Will she be trapped in this video game, or is it a dream? Stay tuned to read episode 2!

Oh notch! Why did i end up in this game?

Her moms POV

My daughter was obviously dead. Her head was on the key board and on the screen there was a face with white eyes that said he is watching you . I touched the screen and blacked out. I woke up to see my daughter waking me. She gave me a sword. I backed away and asked what it was for. She said it was for protection.i shrugged and nodded. She slid it into my sweaty palm. I asked her what the white eyes on the screen of her computer were for, and she said i must of been imagining. She scratched her head in confusion and said she thought she was in a dark room. She turned around, and blood was streaming down her back. I told her she was bleeding, and she said she had got shot by a skeleton. I sniggered, she has such a good imagination. But it wasnt fake. I reached to open the door but saw there were white skulls with ribcages and bows and arrows. I squinted again, looking around, and, in pure shock and fright, far far away, i could see the man with the white eyes, running towards my daughter.

Alexes POV

Mum stood there. Here eyes were big. I pulled her inside. I asked what happened, eyebrows furrowing. She gaped for air repeatedly, and finnaly talked up. She told me she saw the white eyed guy. I screeched and pulled out the ax. HEROBRINE! No. No . NOOO! If i died here, i would probably go to the nether and become His slave. I ripped away at everything in the house and took away the chest and all of its belongings. Panting, i motioned for her to go into a cave. What we didnt know was his cave was the cave we were entering!

We fleed in and our jaws dropped. Before us lay two sets of diamond armour and a shiny book called Danger: Beware.

We put on the jewelry armour and opened the book. It read:

He is watching you. Touch His eyes and snap the book in half, then eat All the food you have.

I scratched my head, and touched his eyes snapped the book, and shared my food with mom. We were about to venture deeper into the cave when everything darkened. My voice echoed, asking if mom was there. I strained my ears so that, far away, i could hear a faint, YEA!


	2. Together we will be happily unsafe

Last time in the book

Mom constantly shook me ... i woke up after ages of her trying to wake me up.

She brang me coffee but when i reached for it my head fell back into the couch. Why did she put me on the couch? Oh well, what i was more interested in was why my head felt like a billion rocks were in it... I opened my eyes and tried to smile but it felt terrible. She held my hand and said i was gonna be okay. I tried to grip to her neck but my spine snapped. I screeched and i blacked out.

Poh... Wherever i was, it sure smelled. I opened my eyes to find i was in a hospital near a lavatory that smelled like it had never been cleaned or flushed. I felt like screeching it was so stinky. Tears streamed down my face because of the fumes, and again, i blacked out.

Next thing i knew, i was floating in a black room. I tried zooming to the ground, but i barely ever reached the ground. Wait... My back felt better! At first, i thought this was a dream, but i felt lively and i punched myself real hard, to make it obvious to myself this was real. I squinted at the ground really hard and saw some thing that was red. It shone really bright. After ages, i found i was level to it. I destroyed it and it fell to the ground. It twirled around on the ground, although it should of been falling over by now. I stepped on it and it made a popping sound. I looked down to see a door. Floating down to it slowly, i touched it and it automatically opened. Why were all of these strange things happening? Where am i? Why is it so dark? Why is everything all fizzy and pixelated? Why are my hands square? Why dont i have any hair? I find myself in a bright house. I see a chest and touch it. It opens automatically and my eyes enlarge in amazement. Inside there is a diamond block and a sword. I touch them and they automatically go into the satchel on my shoulder. I take out the sword and see there is a ax under it. Surprised that there are so many things in the satchel, i peer deeper into the bag. To be quite truthful, the ax was twice as big as the bag and i knew it was not possible. Also there was a iron helmet. I shuffled my hand around the bag and felt something shoot me in the back. I bent down in pain and turned around. I froze in pure shock. It was white and had a ribcage. All of these things reminded me of a game my sister and my friends play: minecraft.

-_- what will happen- will alex die or will she kill the hostile? Will she be trapped in this video game, or is it a dream? Stay tuned to read episode 2!

Oh notch! Why did i end up in this game?

Her moms POV

My daughter was obviously dead. Her head was on the key board and on the screen there was a face with white eyes that said he is watching you . I touched the screen and blacked out. I woke up to see my daughter waking me. She gave me a sword. I backed away and asked what it was for. She said it was for protection.i shrugged and nodded. She slid it into my sweaty palm. I asked her what the white eyes on the screen of her computer were for, and she said i must of been imagining. She scratched her head in confusion and said she thought she was in a dark room. She turned around, and blood was streaming down her back. I told her she was bleeding, and she said she had got shot by a skeleton. I sniggered, she has such a good imagination. But it wasnt fake. I reached to open the door but saw there were white skulls with ribcages and bows and arrows. I squinted again, looking around, and, in pure shock and fright, far far away, i could see the man with the white eyes, running towards my daughter.

Alexes POV

Mum stood there. Here eyes were big. I pulled her inside. I asked what happened, eyebrows furrowing. She gaped for air repeatedly, and finnaly talked up. She told me she saw the white eyed guy. I screeched and pulled out the ax. HEROBRINE! No. No . NOOO! If i died here, i would probably go to the nether and become His slave. I ripped away at everything in the house and took away the chest and all of its belongings. Panting, i motioned for her to go into a cave. What we didnt know was his cave was the cave we were entering!

We fleed in and our jaws dropped. Before us lay two sets of diamond armour and a shiny book called Danger: Beware.

We put on the jewelry armour and opened the book. It read:

He is watching you. Touch His eyes and snap the book in half, then eat All the food you have.

**I scratched my head, and touched his eyes snapped the book, and shared my food with mom. We were about to venture deeper into the cave when everything darkened. My voice echoed, asking if mom was there. I strained my ears so that, far away, i could hear a faint, YEA!**

On with the story!

My pupils diluted in fear as the walls closed in. I tried running out but found there was no way to escape. I put my hands in the satchel and pulled out some torches. I could feel something in my pocket, so i pulled it out. A gps device. There was a lock screen. I found the lock screen very challenging, so i chucked it away. I shut my eyes and put my hands over my ears, preparing for it to smash. But i heard nothing. Wait, why didnt it smash? It said that it could easily break. Hmmm... I heard a bark? Aww! A dog! It woofed and lowered the gps to the ground, with its tail wagging. I pulled out some chicken, and the dog pulled puppy eyes at me and whimpered. I sighed, rolled my eyes, and gave the dog a portion of the chicken. It ate the chicken in one go. I then realised i should of named it by now... Hmmm... I know! Bolt! I would name it after my favourite dog movie! Grinning, i reached into my bag for some string and a gold nugget. I burnt a hole in the gold nugget and put the string through it. I put dye on the string and put it on the dog. He woofed and panted and started digging at the ground. I held my pickax high and dug it deep into the ground. I repeated the process for days and days, until i was sure i was in the trap mom was in. She was still far, far away. Then my gps vibrated. I got a message from mom. It said she knew we would meet together someday soon. Even though i was pooped out, Bolt was still lively and digging away at the hole. For dinner i had cooked pork and beef, which gave me more strength. Just enough for me to mine throughout the hole and then to rest. After ages of mining, i grew weary and collapsed. I woke up to see mom shaking me even harder than she did on the couch. Yawning, i asked how she got here. She motioned for me to mine up and then she would tell me. i stared up and started placing blocks for me bolt and mom to get up. After the repeated routine, i reached the top. I placed my hands on the dirt, and pushed my self up. I flopped on the grass and fell asleep. I woke up again... Wait... Where was bolt? Mom? I stared at the ceiling. My satchel was gone. The wall looked so white. A normal looking man came up to me and said my mom fell into a coma next to me, and there was a face with white eyes on the screen. Your mom is also in a coma, but she may not live... I felt tears spring to my eyes. I shut my eyes and found myself awakened again. Mom stared at me. Once i was wide awake, she told me i was sleep talking about hospital.i stared at her, confused. I almost swore that it was real. Or was minecraft a dream that was never gonna end.


End file.
